Brothers of the Sun
Brothers of the Sun are a Brunanter music group. Founded in 2009, they play mainly reggae, with aspects of Latin music, jazz, blues, soul and even funk. The band is currently on an "indefinite hiatus" since February 2015. History In August 2009, Will Carrere was on holiday in Lovia when he met Jamaican-born Dave King-Johnson. Carrere was aspiring to be a reggae musician, and King-Johnson was a session guitarist with a variety of reggae bands. Together, they decided to form a band. In October 2009, King-Johnson travelled to Brunant, and together with Will Carrere's brother Rico Carrere they formed Brothers of the Sun, with King-Johnson as guitarist, Will Carrere as bassist, and Rico Carrere as percussionist. In December 2009 they were joined by keyboardist Qasim Abdullamed, and they started to record their debut album. In March 2010, they released an EP, Let the Heart Sing, the songs of which would later appear on their debut album. In June 2010, the Brothers of the Sun's debut album, Caribbean Brunant, was released. It featured a number of guest artists, including a horn section and Lovian keyboardist Leonard Sheraldin, who happened to be in Brunant because of a Hyperbola tour. Throughout the latter half of 2010 and early 2011, Brothers of the Sun continued to play gigs, mainly in Brunant, though they also played a concert in Gibraltar in November 2010 and one in Malta in February 2011. In June 2011, Brothers of the Sun gained a new member, the American Ryan LaFetta, as a second guitarist/vocalist. From July 2011 onwards to early 2012, Brothers of the Sun went on an international tour, through the Caribbean and eastern North America. In March 2012, they released a live album, The Sun Live, originating from a January 2012 performance in Westpoint in the Southern Arc Islands, a city known for its high Caribbean population. After the release of the album, however, there was friction in the band, mainly as a result of LaFetta, who was increasingly taking drugs. A split occurred between the Carrere brothers on one side and LaFetta and King-Johnson on the other, with Abdullamed trying to mediate the situation. Eventually, in July 2012, the band's record company intervened, and LaFetta was kicked out of the band. An August 2012 concert of the Brothers of the Sun in Middleton had to be broken up by police after LaFetta, with the aid of a drug-dealing gang, broke into the venue and started a riot. After that disastrous concert, the group went on a small hiatus. In February 2013, Brothers of the Sun started performing again, joined by David Martinson as a replacement for LaFetta. After touring Brunant until April 2013, they started to record another album. Peace Reggae was released in October 2013. After the release, the band went on a tour of Brunant and the Mediterranean, until February 2014. For the tour, saxophonist Anthony Visser joined the band as a full-time member, and remained in the band afterwards. Rumouredly, the band then started to work on an album intended to be released in mid-2014 (it is not clear whether this would be a studio or live album), but internal frictions stopped the band from playing again in June 2014. It has been rumoured King-Johnson might leave the band, but the band has not made any statements about this. Brothers of the Sun have not performed any concerts since June 2014, and formally announced an indefinite hiatus in February 2015. However, in November 2014, the band's record company released a live album, Travelling Band, made up of a variety of out-takes from the band's The Sun Live and Peace Reggae tours. Discography *''Let the Heart Sing'' (EP, 2010) *''Caribbean Brunant'' (studio album, 2010) *''The Sun Live'' (live album, 2012) *''Peace Reggae'' (studio album, 2013) *''Travelling Band'' (live album, 2014) Members *October-December 2009 **Will Carrere - bass guitar, lead vocals **Dave King-Johnson - lead guitar **Rico Carrere - drums, percussion *December 2009-June 2011 **Will Carrere - bass guitar, lead vocals **Dave King-Johnson - lead guitar **Qasim Abdullamed - keyboards **Rico Carrere - drums, percussion *June 2011-July 2012 **Will Carrere - bass guitar, lead vocals **Dave King-Johnson - lead guitar **Ryan LaFetta - rhythm guitar, lead vocals **Qasim Abdullamed - keyboards **Rico Carrere - drums, percussion *July-August 2012 **Will Carrere - bass guitar, lead vocals **Dave King-Johnson - lead guitar **Qasim Abdullamed - keyboards **Rico Carrere - drums, percussion *February-October 2013 **Will Carrere - bass guitar, lead vocals **Dave King-Johnson - lead guitar **David Martinson - rhythm guitar **Qasim Abdullamed - keyboards **Rico Carrere - drums, percussion *October 2013-June 2014 **Will Carrere - bass guitar, lead vocals **Dave King-Johnson - lead guitar **David Martinson - rhythm guitar **Qasim Abdullamed - keyboards **Rico Carrere - drums, percussion **Anthony Visser - saxophone Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:350 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:120 top:0 right:200 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2009 till:01/01/2015 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:3 ScaleMajor = increment:1 start:2009 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:2009 Colors = id:voc value:red legend:Vocals_(lead) id:g value:green legend:Guitars id:key value:yellow legend:Keyboards id:b value:purple legend:Bass id:dr value:blue legend:Drums id:sx value:orange legend:Saxophone id:sal value:black legend:Studio_releases LineData = at:01/03/2010 layer:back color:sal at:01/06/2010 color:sal at:01/10/2013 color:sal PlotData = width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,–4) bar:Will Carrere from:01/10/2009 till:01/08/2012 color:b bar:Will Carrere from:01/10/2009 till:01/08/2012 color:voc width:3 bar:Will Carrere from:01/02/2013 till:01/06/2014 color:b bar:Will Carrere from:01/02/2013 till:01/06/2014 color:voc width:3 bar:Dave King-Johnson from:01/10/2009 till:01/08/2012 color:g bar:Dave King-Johnson from:01/02/2013 till:01/06/2014 color:g bar:Ryan LaFetta from:01/06/2011 till:01/07/2012 color:g bar:Ryan LaFetta from:01/06/2011 till:01/07/2012 color:voc width:3 bar:David Martinson from:01/02/2013 till:01/06/2014 color:g bar:Qasim Abdullamed from:01/12/2009 till:01/08/2012 color:key bar:Qasim Abdullamed from:01/02/2013 till:01/06/2014 color:key bar:Rico Carrere from:01/10/2009 till:01/08/2012 color:dr bar:Rico Carrere from:01/02/2013 till:01/06/2014 color:dr bar:Anthony Visser from:01/10/2013 till:01/06/2014 color:sx Category:Brothers of the Sun Category:Music bands